Everytime We Touch
by XFire22
Summary: Axels having a hard time dealing with the pain since Deraxsei got sent to C.O. Will being sent there really make him feel better?. Axel/OC.


Axel grunted, as he rolled over in his bed, and rubbed his gorgeous emerald green eyes, for what seemed like the 100th time that night. He had been trying to fall asleep, but all he was getting was a bunch of frustrated sighs, and painful heartaches,  
as he thought about the only thing that was on his mind. Deraxsei. She had been sent to Castle Oblivion yesterday, along

with the rest of the chosen members, and Axel couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. He didn't feel very comfortable,  
knowing that she was all the way in some other world without him. He couldn't help but fear the worst, as bad thoughts,  
and horrible ideas, continued popping up in his tired brain, as he hoped and prayed she was alright. He knew he was a

nobody, someone who wasn't supposed to exist, or feel emotions what so ever. But he couldn't help but feel this...Feeling,  
when she was around. And whatever this feeling was, it made him feel like he was a...Somebody.

Axel dragged his tired legs towards the gray room, as he let out a exhausted yawn, and stretched his arms out. He didn't get a bit of sleep last night, and wasn't looking forward to doing work today. Saix called him over, as usual, and assigned him with his daily amount of work. Before Axel could leave to do his missions, Saix laid his hand on his shoulder, and stopped him.

"Oh. And Axel? you've also been assigned to a secret mission. Theres rumors that a traitor is among the C.O. group, and I want you to look into it."

"Does this mean I have to get my hands dirty?"

"Deal with the problem as you see fit"

Axel knew Saix meant to eliminate the traitor. And he also knew, that Saix knew, he was going to do just that. Axel never was a patient man. He didn't know how to deal with problems very well, so he usually just burned them. And thats just what he was going to do, with the problem he was assigned to now. He just hoped that Deraxsei was alright, and that she had nothing

to do with the trouble this time. He missed her so much...Her touch, kisses, smiles, voice, warmth...He couldn't do anything to possibly hurt her. And he knew that if she was involved, the problem would become to complicated for him to handle.

Axel sat on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, as he watched the sunset slowly sink itself into the earth for the night.  
He nibbled on his Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar, as he thought about the last words he and her shared, before she left for Castle Oblivion.

"Why'd you have to go and get yourself picked for the C.O. assignment Deraxsei? you know I hate it when you leave places without me! and I can't come with you on this stupid mission! you could get hurt or something!"

"Hahaha...Oh Axel, I'm not that clumsy. I'll be alright. Besides, I didn't want to go...Saix just choose me to join the others"

"Yeah well...I don't agree with Saixs stupid idea. Its to dangerous for you to be at Castle Oblivion. Its no place for alittle pretty girl like you"

"So I'm not tough enough to go?"

"Well...Thats not exactly what I meant-"

"Larxenes a girl, and shes going"

"Yeah but...Larxenes not a girl. Not to me anyways, and she an't pretty either..."

"Hahaha! oh Axel...If she heard you say that, you'd be toast!"

"At least I'll have my butter, to butter me up"

Deraxsei continued laughing, as Axel winked at her, and soon joined her in laughing. The two of them continued laughing,  
until it slowly died down, and Axel gave her a sad smile.

"I...I guess you have to go soon...Huh?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss you, Axel..."

Axel frowned, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, as he softly laid her on the bed, and placed himself on top of her.

"Let me at least give you a "good bye" present...Before you leave"

Axel whispered those lonely words into her ear, as he began kissing her neck softly, and running his hands up into her coat.  
Deraxsei moaned in response, and started crawling her hands into his fiery red spiky hair, as she kissed his forehead, and began wrapping her legs around his waist. The two lovers spent there last night together, kissing each other passionately,

and whispering sweet perfect words to one another, to give the other comfort in there long good bye. Axel didn't know when she'd be back, and he didn't know if she'd even be coming back...And those words alone, made his heart ache with a unbelievable pain, that brought something to his emerald green eyes which he thought he'd never have...Tears.

Axel sighed, as he threw his ice cream stick, and created a portal that lead to his room. He knew he had to leave for C.O.  
tomorrow, and he wanted to try and get as much sleep as possible before departing. Part of him was happy to be leaving,  
as he'd finally get to be with Deraxsei again soon. But another part of him was worried. What if the traitor tried to hurt her?

or worse, convinced her to join his side. Axel couldn't bear the pain of these thoughts, so he tried his best to just forget the whole the thing, and think about how happy she'd be once she saw him standing before her again...In his arms, and close to his...Heart.

Axel stood numbly, at the door of Castle Oblivion. He had a terrible dream last night, and didn't really want to know if his dream would become realty. His face was pale, and his gorgeous emerald green eyes showed no signs of sleep, what so ever. He couldn't help but feel as if his heart had truly died, and didn't know if he'd ever be able to pick up all the little

pieces of it. He knew that if he didn't deal with the problem though, Saix would make him a real dead man, and then he'd never be able to see Deraxseis beautiful face, ever again. He sucked back any fear he had left, and slowly opened the doors to Castle Oblivion. He wasn't to surprised to find nothing but a empty hallway, that lead to a pair of twin white doors. His

pale stained face stayed emotionless, as he slipped himself through the doors, and continued walking down the pure white hallway in a zombie-like trace. He felt like it took forever to get there, and when he placed his gloved hand on the door knob, a voice made his breath get stuck in his throat.

"Axel?..."

At first, he didn't dare move. His mind had played so many voice tricks on him, he figured it was just another illusion. This illusion sounded pretty real though, as it made soft quiet footsteps towards him, and called his name again.

"Axel...Is that...You?"

This illusion was a tricky one, because Axel could have sworn he heard the wonderful voice of his angel, as he let out a sigh,  
and decided to just get it over with. He turned himself around, and expected to see nothing. But what he didn't expect, was a sudden pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck, as a face was buried deeply into his empty chest.

"Axel! Axel! it is you! I've missed you so much! I thought I wasn't going to see you for awhile!"

Axels breath was caught in his throat again, as his eyes widened from the sudden impact, and his broken heart began making small little thumps.

"Oh Axel...I'm so happy you came. It was getting really boring here! and I really did miss you so much...But what brings you here? hehehe...Did you annoy Saix to let you come here?"

Thump...

"Er, w-well...Actually...I've been sent here to...Eliminate the traitor. You...Wouldn't happen to know who that is...Would you?"

Thump...Thump...

"Eh? traitor? hmm...No. I don't know anything about a traitor, but I do know Marluxia and Larxene have been acting really weird since we've came here"

'Theres my targets'

Axel thought to himself, as he slowly smiled, and wrapped his warm arms around her waist, as he buried his face into her soft chocolate brown hair, and breathed in her cinnamon scent.

"Forget it. None of that matters...All thats important, is I'm finally back with you again..."

Thump...Thump...Thump...

"Axel...I-"

Axel couldn't take it any longer, and decided he'd just let his lips do the talking. He crashed them roughly, yet passionately,  
up against hers, and caught her in a perfect sweet lip lock. Deraxsei was surprised at first, but immediately melted into his warm smooth lips, as she slipped her hands in his fiery flaming hair, and danced her lips up against his.

"Why don't I show you towards my room...Red"

Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...

Axels lips curved into a smirk, as he felt her own lips brush up against his as she whispered those words to him, and ran her hand down his cheek.

"I'd like that...Short cake"

Axel and Deraxsei slightly laughed at there nicknames for each other, as she opened up a portal, and lead him through it while holding his hand. Axel couldn't explain this feeling he had, but everytime he touched her, or she touched him...He felt like his heart beat 100 times faster, with a fire burning brighter each time.

Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...

**END**


End file.
